


Crowning

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Partners, Public Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: In which Emil gets boned by the Shade Lord and Ambrosia.





	Crowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Borlaaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlaaq/gifts).



Emil couldn't believe what was happening to him right now.

Ambrosia, the King of Hallownest Reborn, was holding him in their lap, chin resting on their shoulder, arm wrapped around his middle. Beside them stood the Shade Lord in a respectable enough looking appearance. Back straight, arms behind them with hands clasped together, eyes forward.

It all looked innocent enough, if not a tiny bit odd.

But it was not innocent.

_ Not by any fucking means was it innocent _ .

Emil couldn't hide his red face if he tried. Ambrosia was bottomed out in both his cunt and his ass, slowly grinding up into him so as to give just enough friction to drive him  _ nuts _ . And Shade… Gods, Shade was worse. They were abusing their powers, several tendrils inside of Emil, wrapped deliciously around Ambrosia's cock to give them ridges. And every time the king had to pause for any reason, Shade would purposefully stroke both their cocks and Emil's insides.

The worst part?

Ambrosia, being the  _ king _ , had to still handle their responsibilities regardless.

"Your Highness, the Royal Majesty, I have come to let you know that the removal of the once infection filled bubbles and vines in the Crossroads has been going swimmingly. The removal of corpses, however… That is a bit more tedious, I am afraid. There is nowhere to really bury the dead for there is so little space left in the graveyard of Dirtmouth," one of the many subjects stated.

Ambrosia shifted some, purposefully. 'There are many more places than simply just the graveyard of Dirtmouth. Bury the dead where you can find much land and soft soil. They deserve that much at least,' they signed lazily with their one hand.

"Ah, as you wish!" With that, the subject left only for another to take his place.

"Your Highness!" The subject bowed far too extravagantly. "I come to you to eve to humbly request your blessing upon my brood for soon they shall hatch! I wish for them all to be born quite healthy and for my mate to breathe easy over them!"

'Your brood has my blessing, as does any future brood you conceive with your mate,' Ambrosia signed. A gentle rock of their hips had Emil squirming, which, in hindsight, only made things worse for him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Your Majesty!" the subject exclaimed before running out of the room. Surely to go home and tell his mate the wonderful news. One by one, Ambrosia listened to their subjects, teasing Emil in whatever way possible while Shade simply stood in silence, using the Void to their advantage to torture them both.

After a while, Ambrosia got a bit more… bold.

"Oh, Your Highness! It is quite an honor to be in your presence! Is, uh… is your mate alright?" one subject questioned. Emil had been unable to help himself, rocking his hips back into Ambrosia, who rocked back against him, kissing his neck under his mask.

'They are in heat,' the king teased, thrusting up harshly. Emil let out a loud moan before quickly biting his hand, eyes clenched shut as he bit his knuckle. 'And I had quite a busy schedule today. I simply could not allow them to suffer.'

"Oh! Your Highness! Such a kind and gracious soul! I will make certain that the others outside are aware so as to not grow impatient!" The subject seemed to give a shaky smile. "I-I will admit to being quite embarrassed, myself, however!"

'Why have you come here?' Shade signs. Clearly, with both of them going at it a bit more openly, they were suffering a bit more as well. They would need their own fill of Emil sooner rather than later.

"O-oh! Um, I-I just simply wanted to inform you, Your Highness, that, at your request, the Black Egg Temple has been destroyed to the best of our ability. It was a bit harder than anticipated-."

'Such as the old king desired,' signed Shade.

"-but the deed is done! We even made sure to destroy any remnants of the Seal of Binding."

'Good,' Ambrosia signed before pressing against Emil's abdomen. The human gasped sharply before whimpering loudly, trying to hide his red face.

'You have done a fine job,' Shade supplied. 'Now go. And tell the next subject that shall enter to give us a few moments to focus on our mate.'

"Yes, sir!" With face ablaze from embarrassment at watching something so  _ lewd _ , the subject bolted. The doors didn't open after he left.

Ambrosia made a loud, rumbling sound akin to chuckling before slowly lifting Emil up.  _ I assume you wish to have a turn at him? _ the King teased. As tendrils of Void wrapped around the squirming, whining human, they knew the answer before Shade even spoke.

_ Yes. I have been craving them all day, and unlike a certain king, I don't get the leisure of having him warming my cocks _ . Shade shuddered as they approached Emil, suspended just above Ambrosia's lap. They tucked a claw under his chin before kissing him deeply. Emil moaned into their mouth before kissing back, sloppy and needy. He tried to wrestle with the suddenly invading tongue that was in his mouth, but the god of gods forced him into submission, filling his mouth with nothing but them. The kiss was rough. Passionate.  _ Desperate _ .

_ What a dripping mess he is. You really worked him up, _ Shade mused as they pulled away from the kiss.

'You helped,' signed Ambrosia with a look of amusement. 'Fill him for me. I want to watch. Maybe this time the eggs will stick if they're laid in your cum.'

Shade smirks at that. They gingerly turned Emil so that his front would face Ambrosia, legs spread wide to display his dripping wet cunt. The male whimpered, squirming in need. "P-please, fuck me… please…!" he begged meekly, eyes glazing over with lust.

Kissing his neck, Shade smirked. They lowered Emil onto their cocks, but both were pressed against the one hole. The human gasped, about to cry out that he couldn't  _ possibly _ take both large organs before moaning like a whore as he was filled in one, sharp thrust, feeling every little inch of their cocks filling him. Shade was not in the mood for mercy, either, it seemed. Thrusting their hips at a leisurely but rough pace, they made sure to make a nice show for Ambrosia. Only the best for the king, after all.

Emil had his head tilted back against the Shade Lord's chest, moaning and rolling his hips with every thrust. Fuck, it felt so good, too good…! Before he could stop himself, or even give warning, Emil mewled, throwing back his head, stream after stream of watery cum squirting from his cunt. His face somehow managed to get more red as he shyly looked at the surprised king.

Ambrosia looked at their clothes for a moment, assessing the damage, before starting to laugh. They wiped some of the slick from their attire, sliding it under their mask and licking his digits clean. 'How cute. I always forget that Emil makes such a mess.' They shed their ruined clothes, sitting bare before the still rutting pair. They even made sure to remove their mask before beginning to stroke their cocks.  _ Make sure you make him cum again. I  _ need  _ to taste him properly. _

_ Why not simply eat him out while I fuck him? _ Shade smirked. Nobody needed to tell Ambrosia twice. Leaning forward, the king eagerly lapped at their human mate, nipping at his cunt lips and sucking his clit.

Emil whined loudly at that, bucking his hips like the desperate whore he was.

Shade chuckled before groaning, thrusting a bit faster. The way their little human was spasming around their cocks felt  _ amazing _ . Being the little size queen he was, Emil could more than likely try to take Ambrosia's cocks as well… maybe if Shade moved his own cocks back… Mm… the thought was delicious. They bit into his shoulder, one hand spanking and clawing a plump, lovely ass cheek while another reached down, eagerly rubbing his clit to speed things along.

With Shade fucking him and teasing him and Ambrosia eating him out like it was the end of the world, it didn't take long for Emil to cum once more.

Reaching down, Emil grabbed Ambrosia by the back of the head, forcing their face straight against their cunt as they squirted once more, filling their mouth with his slick. The sound the king made in pleasure almost immediately sent the human over the edge a third time.

_ I'm going to cum…! I'm going to fill him up! _ Shade groaned to Ambrosia just before thrusting deeply into Emil, filling his cunt with icy cold Void. Emil mewled before crying out as he was suddenly devoid of… well Void. He could feel the Shade Lord's cum drip from his cunt nice and slow. Just as soon as he had been empty, however, he was refilled by Ambrosia. And Ambrosia certainly seemed eager to have the human back in their possession.

Pinning him over the edge of the throne, Ambrosia tangled their claws through his short hair, pulling at it roughly as they started to thrust at a rough, harsh pace. Just enough to hurt but almost enough to bruise. The sound of Void slapping flesh could be heard echoing through the throne room, as well as Emil's loud, hungry moans. It was certainly no secret to the people outside the doors what was happening within.

Ambrosia loved it.

Knowing that everyone else could just tell what they were doing.

Knowing they would not dare say a word about it. But they would know. They would know and some may even be jealous that they could not mate with the king. But Emil and Shade would know. By the gods, they would know.

"F-fuck, harder, harder…! F-fill me up with your eggs, I need them so bad…!" Emil mewled, reaching back and spreading himself wider for Ambrosia.

That did it.

Going over the edge, Ambrosia hissed as they knotted both cocks inside of Emil's cunt, lodging them nice and tight within him. One by one, they felt the eggs push out, filling Emil just as he had requested. His stomach slowly started to bulge from the eggs inside of his womb and Ambrosia couldn't help but purr. They had a good feeling about this brood.

Shade smirked, tilting Emil's head up. The human looked absolutely drunk with glazed over eyes and drool dripping from his chin. There was even a large puddle of cum, both human and Void that was forming under him. 'Now, Emil… You're going to lick us both clean while we proceed with the next guest. Understood?'


End file.
